Impossible Reality
by mutsumi
Summary: [complete] An HrD future fic. Hermione does not like working with Hit Wizrds, especially when she learns that Draco's her partner! But, what happens if they have to spend most of their time together? R
1. Impossible Reality: The Assignment

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: I've sort of, researched some of the things mentioned here in a very comprehensive web site about the HP books. Perhaps, you've heard of it as it's very popular. Further explanations are towards the end of the chapter.

Anyway, thanks to Cherry, Jo, and Kish for guessing the characters right. Yup, must have been that give-away lines... :) So, here's your jellybeans! *tossing one to each*

Lastly, thanks to **saj aneri**, **angkat14**, and **hydee** (you know who you are if you're reading this =D) for pre-reading this and the next chapter. *hugs the three*

Disclaimers: All HP characters are JK Rowling's creation. Not mine… I wish though. ~_^

**__**

The Assignment

Sometime in 2001...

"Harry!"

The person summoned, Harry Potter, got his head out of the fridge to yell back, "What?"

"Have you seen my wand?" came the shouted answer, as thumps and crashes were heard from above.

Harry sighed. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and muttered, "Accio!" Within seconds, something whizzed towards him and he caught it with his hands.

"Got it," he called out, just as someone entered from the back door.

"What's all the racket?" the newcomer asked as he sat on the nearby chair and looked expectantly at Harry, just as a disgruntled looking woman bounded down the stairs. She dropped her papers and bag on the table to retrieve her wand from Harry. However, he lifted it out of her reach.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Since I've known you, you've never misplaced a thing," Harry pointed out. "Ron, our Hermione here forgot where she placed her wand," he explained to the other person in the room.

"She did what?!" Ronald Weasley, or Ron as Harry had called him, blurted out. "Herm, what's with today that you haven't told us?" he demanded.

Hermione Granger crossed her arms and glared at the two men. "Well, if you must know," she started angrily, "Moody is giving me a special assignment today. And," she paused, her voice growing higher, and sat next to Ron. "He'll be pairing me up with a Hit Wizard!" she finished, banging her head on the table.

"Whoa!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's shoulders to stop her from getting a bump on the head. "You're hurting yourself banging your head like that."

"And what's wrong with a Hit Wizard?" Harry asked her. He sat down opposite his friends and handed Hermione her wand. "I'm training to be one and..."

"That's not the point," she interrupted. "Most Hit Wizards that I've met are so stuck up in their own little world that makes it hard for me to do work with them!"

"What do you..." Ron began.

"And," she continued, as if she didn't hear her friend speak. "Every new assignment means a new Wizard to deal with!"

"Alright, alright," Harry said.

"Calm down, Herm," Ron muttered, smoothing the woman's back.

"How can I calm down?!" Hermione exclaimed. She stood up and began pacing around the room. "It's a very big and important assignment. The welfare of the whole Wizarding World will depend on the outcome of this job. Even if everyone says I'm the best Auror there is next to Moody, if I can't work with the damn Hit Wizard they're going to give me, I'll..." She stopped with her pacing and endless tirade with a shake of her head. She looked up to see Harry replacing his wand on his pocket. "Thanks," she told him.

"No problem," Harry said. "Remember that it's not permanent so better use it while it lasts and go to work now."

"Alright," Hermione replied as she picked up her things. She pecked each of the men on their cheeks and with a _Crack!_, she disapparated.

"What did you do?" Ron asked Harry seconds later.

"Calming Charm," was the reply, and with that, they both stood up to resume what they were doing before Hermione got hysterical.

~*~

A tall young man strode on the hallways of a manor, cloak billowing behind him as he swept pass rooms and corridors. He stopped outside an oak door, took and deep breath, and softly opened it.

Inside was a middle-aged woman who sat on a high-backed chair, legs tucked under her dress and a book propped on her lap. She looked up with the click of the closing door.

"Mother," the man said, as he walked towards the woman. "I'll be going to work now," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

The woman smiled at him. "Ah, yes," she said. "You have that new assignment."

He nodded.

"Do you know who you'll be working with?" she asked.

"No, mother," he answered. "They rarely give us details before the start of a job."

His mother nodded.

"I'll go now," he said.

"Be careful, son," she reminded him.

"I will." And he disapparated from her sight.

~*~

Hermione Granger appeared inside her office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Headquarters in London. She put down her bag and papers on her desk, picked up her Muggle pen and paper, and headed to Alastor Moody's office.

"Miss Granger," Moody greeted her, magical eye focused on her, as the other continued perusing the Daily Prophet in front of him. "Take a seat."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Your partner will be arriving soon," he continued. "He's here," he suddenly said and stopped reading as both eyes looked expectantly at the door.

Hermione had barely time to turn her head when the door opened and in walked a young wizard. She and Moody stood up to make the formal introductions. However, the "welcome" smile forming on her lips froze as she recognized who she'll have to work with in the next couple of months.

~*~

"I believe no more introductions are necessary between the two of you," Moody started. "Hermione, Draco," he said, nodding at the two of them.

His eyes swiveled to settle at the petite woman glaring at him. He wouldn't have been able to point out who she reminds him of if Moody hadn't spoken. She looks so different now. Her hair now falls in graceful curls. Her body has developed her womanly curves. She stands a little taller than before. But the glare she's giving him is very much the same. It's still very much like Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy," she said curtly and acknowledged him with a stiff nod.

"Granger," he said in return, looking directly in her eyes.

"Why don't we all sit so I can already give you the details of your assignment," Moody announced, breaking the tense air that filled the room as the three of them took a seat. "So..." he began.

Author's Notes: A few explanations and other stuff. First, the setting here is around six years after the last book. So, Moody here would be back in his old "Auror" self, having recuperated from what Crouch Jr. had deduced him to. He's not the same jittery old man that we've read in The Goblet of Fire. Get it?

Second, I think most of you will not remember what Hit Wizards are. They are like, well, the police. They are the ones who chase criminal wizards. They are different from Aurors since the latter chase Dark Wizards. What's the difference, you might ask. From what I understand, criminals are, well, criminals. Dark Wizards, on the other hand, practice the Dark Arts. Let's just say that they're a sort of, in a higher level than normal criminals. Now did you get it? If not, feel free to email me or include your queries in you review... So, do review. =D Also, I don't know much how the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Aurors, and Hit Wizards work like so, I'm making most of the things up. *smiles shyly* Alright?


	2. Impossible Reality: Working Together

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: I sort of, hurried up in writing this chapter. I had a hard time writing it though, as I can't find the right words to describe what I was thinking of. Anyway, there are a lot of changing views and scenes in this chapter. I hope you won't get confused. ^_^

Thanks again to **saj aneri**, **angkat14**, and **hydee** for pre-reading the first part of this chapter. *mwahuggerz three* And, oh, there's this sentence that aneri constructed when I asked for help in finding the right description for what the character just did. :-)

Disclaimers: All you recognize are JK Rowling's.

**__**

Working Together

After one week…

Hard footsteps were heard from above. Then the skid of a chair, the falling of books, the crash of a lamp, and the loud cry of a cat. Ron and Harry didn't have to ask what the racket is all about. After seven days of hearing the noise every morning before breakfast, they just cringe at every sound hear. They looked at each other and shuddered, shaking their head as both remember the first and last attempt they tried to question her behavior.

Harry was pouring coffee for the three of them when Hermione trudged down the stairs wearing a serious face. He had to suppress a sigh as Ron said a soft, "Good morning!" Hermione just grunted a reply as she sat down and took her mug.

The two men exchanged a look as Harry sat down.

"I would just like to announce that…," Harry started carefully.

"I know what you're going to say," Hermione interrupted, putting her mug down. "Malfoy told me," she continued, a twitch forming in her eye.

As Ron wasn't looking at her and didn't notice the twitching of her eye, he said, "Is that about the…" he stopped abruptly as Hermione slammed down her palm on the table.

"Herm," Harry said, "will you let me be the one to explain?" he asked pointedly. Hearing no objection, he continued. "Good. Ron, I'm on the last stage of my training. Just one more test to go and I'm a Hit Wizard!"

Ron grinned at him. "That's good!"

Hermione, on the other hand, just muttered, "Humph!"

"So now, let's go to you," Harry said, looking straight at Hermione who, raised an eyebrow at him in return. "You've been acting like the Spawn of Voldemort is at your heels. We've had to be careful of what we say and how we act in front of you. And that's not right. We can't act as strangers with each other especially since we've known each other for almost ten years and we've been living under the same roof for three years. What's gotten into you?" he asked her.

Hermione stared at him blankly before the question had finally sank into her head. "What's gotten into me?!" she demanded. "What's gotten into me?! Malfoy's gotten into me!" Her eyes grew wider as she forced the words out of her mouth while bordering on the expression of juvenile extreme annoyance.

"And what's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked her levelly.

Ron, on the other hand, kept quiet as he knew Harry is the only one who could get through to Hermione at times like this.

"What's wrong with…" Hermione asked in exasperation. "He's a _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake! Harry, have you or have you not forgotten what Lucius did to you and your family?"

"No."

"Then, why are you…"

"Draco Malfoy is _not_ Lucius, Hermione. Even if he _is_ the son of the right hand of Voldemort, he is _not_ that man. He was just acting on his father's orders, remember? And who wouldn't obey if you've got a father like his? Everyone saw his transformation in sixth year after his father died. Sure, he may still be that arrogant bastard that we know but he is not the cold-hearted bastard anymore," Harry finished as he looked at Hermione piercingly.

"What's this? Did you suddenly become Malfoy's champion?" she asked haughtily. 

"No. We're not even friends. But we're not enemies, either. We just learned to _act civilly_ towards one another," he answered, emphasizing his last words.

That shut Hermione up and ended any further argument.

~*~

The rhythmic clicking of the heels on the hard wooden floor can be heard even from outside the door of the room in the silence of the manor. The light footsteps of someone approaching were muffled by the carpet on the hallways, making the arrival of that person a surprise to the one pacing the room. However, as the door was closed softly, the concentration of the "pacer" didn't waver until, "Draco!"

He looked up to see his mother watching him with an amused look and the barest hint of a contained smile.

"Mother," he said, ceasing his pacing to sit on an armored chair near the fireplace and stared at the cackling fire.

Narcissa took up the other chair and looked at her son before stating her reason of seeing him.

"How have you been doing?" she asked.

"Fine."

"With your assignment?"

"Fine."

"Your partner?"

A pause.

"Fine."

"Look at me, son," Narcissa commanded softly.

Draco sighed before turning his head to look up to where his mother sat. He saw a twinkle in her eyes, whether from amusement or from anger, he didn't know.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, a hint of doubt heard in her voice.

"Mother," he started. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Do you mean, what do _I_ know?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"The question is, what do you intend to do about it," Narcissa stated.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She smiled at him in return.

Again, a sigh.

"We aren't progressing much. After one week, we should already be tracking the wizard but, we're still looking at records and latest reports on his last action and whereabouts," Draco related. "She won't speak a full sentence to me. Just grunts, nods, glares, and a forced 'Fine' occasionally."

"Why do you think she's acting like that?" his mother asked.

"I'm a _Malfoy_," he answered disgustingly. "I just kept wishing that I'm not associated with that name anymore."

"You can't say that! If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be…"

"I would never have been born," he finished for her. "It would do the whole world better if I hadn't," he concluded angrily, standing up and quickly disapparating before Narcissa could utter another word.

~*~

They arrived at the same time, facing each other, as they appeared at the second floor of the Shrieking Shack. Both looked wearily at each other before turning and slumping on chairs at their respective corners. They chose this place to work on the case as it is isolated and no one would still dare enter the house.

They stared at each other, unblinking, both lost in their own thoughts, yet aware that they are looking at each other across the room.

Sigh.

"Let's just get started," they both said at once.

A twitch of the mouth. A clamped hand over it. An escaped giggle. A shared laugh.

Then silence.

"This is weird," Hermione started.

"I know," Draco agreed. "But at least you're talking to me now," he added quietly.

She just stared at him and remained silent.

Hearing no response, "Why don't we start working?" Draco suggested, getting up from his chair and taking his position on the working table in the middle of the room they had set up days ago.

Muttering to herself, Hermione stood up and approached the table hesitantly.

"Malfoy, I…" she half-whispered, not knowing what to say more, she just sighed and settled herself on her designated place.

Thus the start of another normal, silent interaction with one another.

~*~

Parchments were being passed back and forth to one another. Then record books, and some more parchments, an occasional newspaper, and some more books. Each time a circle, check mark, or dash was added.

Hermione occasionally glances at the devices she had set up around the room. Even though she knows that the place still scares the village people, one can't be too sure about visitors. She was rereading, for the nth time, a parchment that she and Draco both thought important, what with a lot of mark placed when, "Aha!"

"What is it?" Draco asked her, as he looked up from the newspaper that he was studying, curiosity heard in his voice.

"I finally found our lead," she answered him enthusiastically, forgetting for the second time that day, that she loathes and despises him. She stood up and walked around the table, stopping at his side to place the parchment on top of the daily he was reading.

"There," she pointed out, a phrase caught outside the marks they made.

"We missed it," he said while nodding.

"Several times," she agreed. She left the parchment for his further scrutiny and settled back on her chair.

"So," she started, earning a look from him. "What do we do now?"

Draco frowned at her in thought then spoke up.

"We'll follow this first thing in the morning," he told her and she nodded in return. "But," he continued, "I'd like to straighten things out between us."

It was her turn to frown at him, until she realized what he meant. She opened her mouth to comment on that statement when he lifted his hand to stall her.

"Look," he said, as he ran his hand through his hair. "We could be civil. Like this," motioning his hand around.

She tried opening her mouth again to speak but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not asking you to become a friend. I'm not even asking you to forget who I am," he went on. "I just want you to treat me…," he paused, as though looking for the right word. "Professionally."

Her eyebrows shot up in indignation but she remained quiet as she let his words sink in. She had wanted to say she was going to try to be less indifferent to him, as hard as it is. But, she decided that it would be worth a try. Treating him as an equal. It's going to use up all her willpower though, but she'll do it.

"Alright," she answered him, and held out her hand.

He shook it, as though sealing a business deal.

Last notes: First of, I just noticed that I like using the word _though_. Don't you think? Second, I won't be elaborating on what happened on their sixth grade except when I have to make references to it. It's easy to understand what happened, anyway. It's in the context. Third, you might notice that for this fic, it's Hermione's turn not to be open-minded. I've read a lot of fics about Harry being the rigid one. But I actually think that he should be the one who's more open to things like this. Then, I've made Draco here a mature person. I've been thinking that he should be because of all the things that he went through.

This was quite a long chapter for me to write. Especially type! *lol* Anyway, next chapter will be hopefully up after Holy Week.

Lastly, thanks for reading!


	3. Impossible Reality: Slowly but Surely

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: As promised, here is the next chapter. Although it's almost the end of the week, it still is the week after Holy Week. *lol* Anyway, thanks for all those who have been reading this. I'm not going to say anything else so… on with the chapter.

Special thanks to a very close friend of mine, _holyghost_, who gave me the idea on what alternate name Hermione would use. *grins*

Disclaimers: All you recognize are JK Rowling's and the others… mine. :)

**__**

Slowly but Surely

A month later…

A man and a woman shared a table in one of London's finest restaurant. They were apparently a couple as other patrons have noticed the close proximity of their seats. The man has shiny black hair with bangs almost reaching his eyebrows. He sports an eyeglass, giving him the look of an intelligent man. The woman, on the other hand, has short blond hair, bluntly cut just below her ears. She looks like someone who just stepped out of a photoshoot.

They have been there for almost an hour. Enjoying each other's company and shamelessly flirting with one another that the other diners felt envious of their obvious affection for one another. At one point when they were leaning towards one another, talking in hushed voices, the man glanced upon the woman's mouth. Then he slowly dipped his head, pausing when his mouth is almost touching hers. Suddenly, he turned and just let his lips skim her cheeks.

"Thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" he whispered, a hint of amusement heard in his voice.

"So?" she asked. "And if you did, the moment you slip your tongue is the moment you'll become mute."

She felt him smile against her ear.

"Don't worry, Granger. Even if this is all pretend, I wouldn't even dream of going _that_ far."

"Just admit it, Malfoy," Hermione countered. "You're entranced by my charms… Let's go."

With that, they moved away from each other. Draco paid for their bills, stood up, and held Hermione's chair out for her. As the other customers didn't hear of their exchange, they thought the couple was just whispering sweet-nothings to each other before ending their date. And they held onto that notion when the two walked out of the diner, smiling at each other and holding hands. They continued the act until the valet has returned their car.

The moment they were out on the street, Hermione yanked the wig she was wearing and quickly removed her make-up. Then, she got her wand, pointed it at Draco's head, and muttered a spell, returning the color of his hair back to blond. Draco, on the other hand, removed the eyeglasses he was wearing, handed it to Hermione who stuffed it in her bag, and loosened the tie on his neck.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked, peering on the road as she cleaned her mess on the car.

"The way he's going, it's either to the Stonehenge or to Southampton," he replied, as he simultaneously tried to shrug off his coat.

She hastily helped him to take it off, occasionally glancing at the road.

"Are you sure it's him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How can you be sure? We're a few minutes behind him from the restaurant."

"I saw him take that car as we were going out."

"Right… Can't you go any faster?"

"Hermione… I've only learned to maneuver this, this vehicle three weeks ago, remember?" Draco said as he shifted gears.

"I know that," Hermione snapped. "You couldn't stop gloating about it," she continued, crossing her arms and stared at the road ahead.

"And how could I not?" he asked, glancing at the woman beside him. "You told me that normally, Muggles learn how to… drive for about a week or more. Whereas _I_ learned in only two days!" he finished with a hint of laughter and pride in his voice.

"Ugh. Sod it, Malfoy, and just follow him!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

~*~

"Sean, honey, what were you saying about our bedroom? I bet Mr. and Mrs. Haynesworth would be pleased to hear it," a woman with short blond hair said as she and her husband walked towards the dining area.

"You like it?" Mrs. Haynesworth asked the couple as she set down a bowl of Irish stew on the center of the table.

"It is wonderful," Sean answered through gritted teeth as he tried to suppress the anger building inside him, and helped his wife to her chair before he sat down.

"If I may ask, Lady MacAlister," Mrs. Haynesworth said as she placed the mashed potato on the table and sat down.

"Please call me Olivia," the Lady MacAlister told the woman.

"Alright. Olivia, how long have you been married? Me and my Donald here have been married for twenty years," she said as she patted her husband's hand.

The MacAlisters glanced at each other quickly.

"We're newlyweds," Sean replied, putting his arms around his wife.

"Less than a month," Olivia added, smiling at the older couple.

"But where's your ring?" the older woman said, nodding at the young couple's clasped hand.

Olivia glanced at her husband and answered, "We didn't want rings. We opted for a necklace instead," lifting the chain form her neck.

"If it is alright," Sean interrupted. "May we eat now? I'm afraid I'm a little hungry from our travel."

"Oh! Of course," Mrs. Haynesworth said. "I almost forgot you've been on the road all day." And she began serving them with the food she had prepared.

Olivia smiled gratefully at Sean and she began a light, impersonal conversation over meal.

~*~

"Are you sure we can talk freely now?"

"Yes. I've put a spell on all the walls of this room so no one from outside can hear what goes on in here."

"Finally!" Hermione said as she flung herself to the bed. "I can't wait to get rid of your… smell on my skin. Merlin! All that sweetness and sappiness and… Urgh! I don't know how long I'd be able to pretend!"

Draco chuckled as he sat down on the bed, removed his glasses, and leaned towards her.

"Admit that you liked it Granger," he commanded her softly through her ears.

"Get off me, Malfoy! I mean it," she told him.

He rolled away from her and she sat up on the bed as he laughed.

She just rolled her eyes at him and went to the window. She peered into the stillness of the night. The crescent moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled in the sky. The formation at the top of the hill is seen clearly from her window.

"We can see everything that goes on from here," Hermione commented, not taking her eyes from the window, and held out her hand.

Draco handed her the binocular she brought. "Why do you insist on using that? We can always charm our eyes to…"

"We can't risk getting caught with our wands lying around."

"Fine then," he relented and walked over to the window to look himself. "You've chosen well, Granger."

"Thank you."

~*~

They have almost been to every district around London in just a few weeks in pursuit of the man they are after. They've been to Stonehenge, Cardiff, Birmingham, Leicester, Cambridge, and many other places. They've changed from one disguise to another. From being siblings, to a couple, even mother and son. They've changed appearances a hundred times. From black hair, to brown, to blond, to red, even to purple. From long hair, to short hair, to bald. From curly, to wavy, to stick straight. They've donned numerous costumes. From peasants, to bourgeoisie, to nobles. They've changed vehicles countless of times. And they've had to endure each other's company.

If they are not pretending to be what they decided to become at that time, they would be arguing half the time, which is normal for them to do. The other half were spent on stalking their prey, or instinctively giving the other what he or she needs.

But of course, time has a way of changing things. If in one month they have become somewhat attuned to each other's needs, what more could additional weeks do? And most of all, what could being together, alone, do?

Hermione sat on a cushioned chair one evening. Her brown curls hang freely about her shoulders. They didn't feel the need to stay in their disguise as they were staying in a hotel that night. It was Draco's turn to watch and as she tucked her feet under her, she couldn't help but observe the wizard and reflect.

A lot of things have changed. They were arguing less and if they were, they ended up laughing. They are more believable and consistent with their alibis. There were a lot of times when they seem to know what the other is thinking.

She hadn't thought they could get along very well. Maybe it's because they were thrown in together or because they had to rely to each other. But she knows it's not only those. They had a lot in common, she discovered. And surprisingly, she thought, she misses the way he looks under normal circumstances. Like now.

His blond hair is slightly wet and curled at the ends from the shower. His toned body is barely concealed by the bathrobe he is wearing. And he looks like any normal man wearing his pajamas and slippers beneath his robe, stargazing on the window.

"Done staring, Hermione?" he suddenly spoke, making her look up to him and see his famous smirk.

Trying to hide the blush that is creeping to her cheeks and trying to sound normal, she answered, "Nooo… My turn?"

He nodded and handed her the binocular. She pulled up a chair to the window and sat down, leaning her forearm to the sill and held the binocular with one hand.

He had felt her staring at him for quite some time before he turned around and teased her. She must have been staring intensely for he felt an itch on his nape that he can't ignore. He does not know what she was thinking about while she stared but he hoped it was good. Because he felt rather touched, and flattered that she could look at him like that now. Without scorn and hatred. Almost with fascination.

As a chill is beginning to be felt in the room, Draco walked over to the fireplace and stoked the embers. Then he lied down on the chaise lounge and faced the ceiling, occasionally turning his head to look at where Hermione is standing. And he, too, began reflecting on things.

It was easier to work on their mission now. Things go on smoothly than before. The fight over control ceased. Both know when he or she is right or when to take over. The bite from her remarks was gone. She takes care of both of them very well.

He hates to admit it but he has come to rely on her sense of logic every time they have to make a decision. She makes him see the flaws on his plans. But then, she also always asks for his opinions on things. He just does not know what she makes of them.

A lot has changed from the time they started with their mission. They went from frozen to lukewarm. From surnames to first names. And how he likes the way she rolls his name on her tongue. There's something different from the way she pronounces it.

"Draco… Draco!"

A hand was waving in front of him and he snapped back to reality. A tinge of red was evident on Hermione's face that loomed above him which made him realize that he must have been staring at her.

"What?" he asked her with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I think we're right about our pattern," she answered, walked to the bed and lied down.

"Hmmm…" he thought it over and lied down next to her on the bed. "Just to be sure, we'll follow him in the morning and then we go back to London if we're right."

"Okay," she said, prolonging the last syllable with her yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he told her.

She yawned again. "Okay," and she turned on her right side, hugging the bolster pillow between them, then closed her eyes.

He smiled inwardly at her childishness. She had forgotten to put the blanket over her and she's already in the fetal position because of the cold. So he did it for her, covering her to her chin. He stared at her sleeping face, admiring the gentle curve of her cheeks and the way her eyelashes formed fans on her cheeks. The, he, too, slept.

Last notes: Whew! I did a long chapter here. Come on, clap your hands… *bows to audience* hehe… Anyway, I can't say anything else but thank you for reading my story. Until next chapter!


	4. Impossible Reality: The Catch

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: The real chapter five… At last! *smiles* So, after the long wait, here it is. :) This was hard to write because I don't know how to get Draco and Hermione to the scene that I want this chapter to end but… it fell through. *grins* I went a bit overboard here on… how can I say it, side stories? Yeah… that's it, I guess.

Anyway… who among you have read book 5? I have! And I must say… JK Rowling… You rock! It was awesome. It was hard to put down. I liked it because although the pacing is not as fast as the previous ones, it took me inside Harry's feelings and thoughts more. And, when he died… I swear… I was affected too much that I kept pestering people around me in school saying, "I'm irritated. I feel so sad…" etc. *grins* But, oh well… So now, I'm waiting for the sixth book. *lolz*

Right… enough about that. So, read on and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Nope. It's all JK's except for Drimvle, Belle, and Angel.

****

The Catch

She watched amusedly as Draco Malfoy pace around in the small expanse of her office. Alastor Moody and some of their other superiors have been debating on whether the information they had gathered are enough or not for hours already, and they haven't reached a decision yet as to allow them to go with their suggested plan on how to capture the wizard. They are both growing impatient as they wait for the final word, but are exhibiting it in different ways.

"Will you quit that," she spoke suddenly, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Draco ignored her however and continued his pacing, occasionally glancing at the door.

"It's making my head spin," she informed him.

She finally got his attention as he abruptly stopped in front of her and he braced his hands on her table, so that his face is only inches away from her.

"You just want my attention on you," he said softly in a teasing voice.

She smiled broadly at him, but answered him flatly, "No…"

"How about a kiss?" he asked as he leaned in closer.

Her heartbeat went up a notch, her breath was caught in her throat, and her mouth suddenly went dry. Trying to maintain her composure as she continued looking him in the eye, she licked her lips and replied, "In another reality, maybe." And she smirked.

Draco blinked, then straightened up. He sat down on the chair at her left side of the table, propped his feet on the armrest of the other, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"If in ten minutes and we're not yet summoned, I'll be Disapparating back to my own office. Agreed?" he said and glanced at her.

"Going to issue some orders to the League?" she asked him.

He nodded.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

She crossed her arms and leaned back to her chair, staring at the door and willing for it to open. She lets out a sigh every so often, occasionally coupling it with a glance on her watch.

Five minutes and still no sign of Moody.

Eight minutes and she already wants to shout in frustration.

Nine minutes…

In one minute Draco will Disapparate.

In one minute, she'll wait alone then…

Crack!

Ginny Weasley suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling widely and looking all flushed.

"Ginny!" she squealed, simultaneously standing up from her chair. She went around her table and hugged the youngest Weasley. "This is a surprise. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Harry's already telling Ron and I'll be telling you then we'll tell it to my parents," Ginny said breathlessly as she held both her hands. She paused to catch her breath before continuing, "We're engaged!"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds as the two friends looked at each other. Then, they both shrieked at the same time, jumping up and down and beaming at each other.

"Ahem!" a suspiciously male voice interrupted their revelry that made her suddenly remember that there is still somebody in the room with them.

She released Ginny's hands and faced Draco who had stood up from his seat.

"I'm sure you remember each other very well," she said, looking back and forth between Ginny and Draco.

"Virginia," Draco drawled and clasped the hand that Ginny held out. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ginny replied and she gave out a small smile.

"Well, then… We'll celebrate tonight at home and then…" she started telling them when her door suddenly opened and Alastor Moody poked his head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," Moody said, and with a nod, he closed the door.

"Let's go," Draco told her.

She nodded and before she went out of the office with him, she paused to tell Ginny to tell Ron to have someone clean the house and to be there at around seven.

~*~

He wasn't able to back out, now that Hermione explained to him that they'll be talking about their plan of attack after the small get-together at her house.

They Apparated behind a tree two houses from her house. She explained that they, she and her two bestfriends, created a charm to block off anyone who would try Apparating to their house except for them and some selected friends, and that it sometimes extends several feet from the perimeter. They hadn't renewed it since they created it that's why a lot of their friends have to arrive there, at the tree.

They arrived there thirty minutes before the time she had told Ginny to come. He watched in amazement as she flicked the kitchen alive. Stoves lit up, pans and pots arranged themselves on top of the stoves, and spoons and ladles hang in midair waiting for her next move. She moved methodically, as if she's done it a hundred times before.

And then the party was over. Weasley bid goodnight and went up to his room while Potter went with Virginia to the Burrow. He on the other hand, was seated on the sofa, sipping a cup of coffee while waiting for Hermione to finish tidying up the dining table.

He loosened up his tie and let his eyes roam around. Several pictures hand around the room. Books are stacked in one corner while several lay open on the table. Cushions were scattered, some on the floor, others on the sofa.

It looked a bit messy.

But he felt comfortable.

It felt homey.

He wished it were like this at _his_ home.

"Well?" a voice spoke out, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Hermione casually leaning on the doorsill, hands crossed and head tilted at an angle. She was smiling at him as if she's been observing him for quite some time now. She straightened up from her position and walked over to him, her smile lingering on her lips.

"You look content," she commented as she sat down on the seat across him and crossed her legs.

"I am," he admitted, giving her a small grin and a nonchalant shrug.

She cocked her head to the side as if puzzling something out.

"You can stay here for tonight," she told him. "That is, if you want to." She paused. "Besides, I'm sure we'd finish up late and it would be a…"

"Thanks," he said, interrupting her tirade. He gave her a smile of appreciation, something he had never graced anyone with except for his mother.

Her cheeks reddened and before he could comment on that, she spoke up.

"Well now, tomorrow we should be at Stonehenge and wait for Drimvle there," she started.

He just listened to her speak, occasionally adding inputs of his own. He didn't bother stopping her at any point, except when she asks for his opinion, as he loves the soft timbre of her voice.

~*~

A shadowed figure looked up into the clear sky and pulled its cloak closer.

"Soon…"

And it let itself be swallowed by the fullness of the night.

~*~

Draco walked into the kitchen door just as she was preparing breakfast, wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of black slacks. He slung his black trench coat at the back of a chair and sat down, watching her pour coffee on each of the cups on the table.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Five minutes," she answered. "Have you eaten at your house?"

He shook his head no and with that, she placed another cup on the table, poured coffee in it, and handed it to him. Then she turned around to take out the toasts, buttered one and handed it to him, too.

Silence ensued between them as she watched him eat while she sipped her coffee, with only Crookshanks' purring to interrupt the early morning peace. After a few minutes however, thumps and bangs were heard abovestairs and she smiled through her cup as she thought of how Ron would react to seeing Draco having breakfast at home. She didn't have to wait too long though, as he was the first one to come down.

"Morn-," Ron began, but he cut it short as soon as he Draco, clearly uncomfortable with the latter's presence as he fidgeted in his place.

Draco, on the other hand, merely glanced at him and then continued munching on his toast.

She would have laughed if it weren't pressing for her to finish quickly her breakfast. Last night, the two were at their most civil selves in respect for Harry and Ginny's engagement. They didn't have to interact with each other at all, otherwise, it would ruin the whole "relaxing" atmosphere that she's trying to maintain.

"Be careful now, alright," Harry said, interrupting her thoughts. She realized that Draco, who had already risen, nodded at Harry, and that she had already put down her cup. Coming to her senses, she summoned her coat and shrugged it on. She inspected her attire. Sleeveless black turtleneck knit shirt, black slightly flared slacks, soft black heeled boots, and long black coat. Her thick hair was braided so that it wouldn't obscure her vision. She's all set.

"Let's go," she said to Draco, kissed her bestfriends goodbye, went out of the house and Disapparated with him at the tree. They appeared at Draco's office, at the Dark Force Defense League. She glanced around and thought that it was just as she had imagined. It was well organized, with books neatly arranged on one side, the hearth on the other, and the chairs facing each other.

"Shall we go in?" he asked her, nodding to the almost hidden door beside the fireplace.

"Alright," she answered, following Draco to the connecting room of his office, where she saw to her surprise, a big gathering of wizards and witches, all under Draco's command, and who all quieted down when they saw them enter.

"We've a big task ahead of us," she started, addressing the lot in front of him. "As I've briefed you yesterday, our target, Oto Lomard Drimvle, is expected to be at the stone formation in Stonehenge at approximately 1800 hours.

"A lot of us have been on the alert of his whereabouts and his activities, especially when it was learned that he is planning to revive Voldemort. However, he has proved to be a very difficult catch and the Ministry has had to appoint me and Ms. Granger to be on his tail."

He paused to look around at his subordinates.

"We've discovered a pattern on his trail and through this, I'll be dispatching some of you on key points to where he might be headed but more on the most probable one, at Stonehenge.

"You'll be there as a support for the two of us. I'll be assigning tasks to some of you and you have to follow them strictly, especially for two of you who'll act as our backup. And, you should see to Hermione's safety at all costs. More than mine."

He did not glance at her after saying that. He just proceeded on delegating the jobs that they have agreed on late last night. So, she was left dumbfounded on what he meant by adding that extra order for her protection. She should have felt indignation if he thought of her incapable of saving her own skin. How could she have landed her present position if she can't protect herself? But instead of feeling that, she felt touched. It made her heart jump that he would want to look out for her. That he cares more about her well being than his.

"Hermione," Draco called out to her, breaking her from her musings. "We should be going in two hours."

She nodded in agreement after looking at her watch. She followed him back to his office and slumped down on a chair as she watch him rummage through drawers and cabinets for the gadgets that they would be using. And in just a few minutes, he had already produced six items, all of which are helpful for their cause, and he sat down on his chair.

"So, now we wait," she spoke for him.

He grinned suggestively in return.

"Oh, no," she said, alarmed at his reaction. "Don't even think about that."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "About what?" he asked her mischievously.

"That," she pointed out.

He chuckled in response.

Shaking her head at him, she threw him a warning look, then proceeded to entertain herself by looking at the titles of his collection. She ended up reading one of them, _The Second War_ by Dean Thomas. She's almost through with the fourth chapter when, "Let's go." And she looked up to see Draco standing in front of her.

She nodded at him and closed the book. She stood up, replaced it on the shelf, and then turned to look at him.

"Shall we?" she inquired.

They Disapparated and Apparated behind a huge boulder at the foot of the hill where the stone formation is located.

Knowing that they are going to wait for a long while, she looked about her and saw two rocks. She made Draco levitate them to their spot and then she transfigured them into comfortable chairs.

Hour after hour, wizards and witches Apparated to their post, reporting the status of Drimvle's whereabouts. At one time, she and Draco were given food. Afternoon came and Drimvle is still nowhere near their vicinity. Finally, before dusk, a witch wearing Muggle clothing gave them the signal they've been waiting for.

"Sir, Drimvle's been spotted on his way here," the witch told them.

He nodded. "So, the others have left already?"

"Yes, sir. There's only you, Ms Granger, Angel, and me remaining," the witch answered.

He nodded again. "Go to your position now and we'll wait," he ordered her. He paused, as if perusing something over. "Belle, change your clothes to something like ours," he told the witch while pointing to himself and to her. "Angel, too. And tell him that both of you are to follow us in not less than forty paces. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Belle answered and she disappeared.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes as they both wait tensely for their target to show up. After ten minutes, she got tired of the thick silence surrounding them that she wanted to break it.

"Draco…" she started. But she was cut-off when his hand clamped down on her mouth. Confused, she looked up to him and saw him looking intensely over the boulder. Clutching his hand off her mouth, she turned around and saw a hooded figure walking slowly to the center of the stone formation. When it reached its destination, they glanced at one another and as one, they slowly crept upwards the hill, hidden by the darkness of the fallen night and the shadow cast by the risen full moon.

As they neared, they could hear it mumbling something. She can't decipher what it is though as it is muttered very quickly and lowly. She heard Voldemort's name at one point, however, and that's when she realized that it's the incantation for resurrecting the dead! Panic rising in her chest, she looked at Draco if he noticed and from the look of his face, he did, too. The mumbling stopped as they figure bent low to retrieve something from the ground. She took this as an opportunity to attack and with an approval nod from Draco, they sprang up from their hiding position, wands raised, and she shouted, "Stupefy!"

The figure reacted quickly though, as it turned around, screamed, "Protego!" and its hood slid down to reveal a middle-aged man.

She almost halted from advancing, confusion showing her face as she had heard a distinctly feminine voice cast the Shield Charm. She stopped at about two feet beside Draco and pointed the wand at the wizard. Draco had already taken his position and they are only around five feet from their target.

"Drimvle," Draco addressed the wizard. "We're here to arrest you for…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Drimvle's face contorted, as if in pain. He suddenly crouched on his knees as his body shook violently. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the transportation take place.

Drimvle's hair grew long. His body shrunk as his muscles thinned. Finally, after a few more seconds, he stood up to reveal a dark-haired, heavily lidded eyed witch who she vaguely remembers having seen in fifth grade at the Department of Mystery.

"You!" she said out loud, disbelief etched across her face.

"Yes, me, Mudblood. And I see Lucius' boy all grown up. Here to catch me? I'm afraid you'll have to chase me first," the witch told them and she Disapparated from their sight.

Last notes: Well, there goes the fifth chapter. Longer than my usual. Come on, clap your hands… *grins* Anyway, the next chapter will be out longer than it took me to write this. Why? It's the "action-packed" chapter because that's where spells will rain back and forth, people will appear and disappear at places, and more revelations. I'm betting it'll be hard for me to write that so… be patient, ok?

By the way, who can guess who's the _real_ villain here? :) There's already a give-away in the last part. And… thanks for reading!


	5. Impossible Reality: Falling

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: You might notice that I've taken down the _Prologue_ chapter. I've thought about it and decided that that should have come up at the end so… it's going to resurface by the end of this story… when I get around to it. ^^

I've used some Spanish words here as a supplement for the kinds of spells that I'm looking for. I've included the meaning of the words as I used it so I feel no need to explain further what those words meant except for one word.

Anyways, this is my usual length. It's not long like the previous chapter. And **warning**… fluff, waff, mush ahead. **AND** some OotP spoiler. Some, alright. Just some.

And… thanks to Shulltiger (I miss you already! *grins*) and Sila-chan who guessed the villain correctly.

Disclaimers: *sigh* I wish Draco was mine but he isn't… JK Rowling owns him and so does Protego, Relashio, Tarantallegra, Crucio, Stupefy, Impedimenta, and Silencio.

**__**

Falling

He had felt her stiffen, before her cry of disbelief echoed in the night. Then she slumped on her place until she was seated on the ground right after their enemy Disapparated. He looked at her and saw that she was shaking very hard and was staring blankly where their foe disappeared. Glancing at the gadget on his left hand, he walked over to her and squatted at her side.

"Mine," he said tentatively, using the nickname that began as joke but which he now uses when they are alone. Seeing no response, he gingerly touched her knee. "Hermione," he said a little louder, snapping his fingers in front of her.

Her head snapped to the side to meet his gaze. It was clouded with confusion. Then slowly, as if realizing that it was he, Draco, who is looking at her, she flung herself to him, clutching his robes. He slipped the gadget into his pocket and held her tightly, smoothing her back, as he fell on his knees and sat on his legs. He caught a movement on his left and he turned to see their back up running towards them.

"Sir?" Angel said, as he and Belle came to a halt at their side.

He snatched the gadget back up and tossed it to his subordinate.

"Watch it," he ordered Angel, as he continued soothing Hermione. All this time, she kept muttering incoherently, only catching snippets like "Merlin!" or "Why her?!" then "I must…" He just rocked her gently, caressing her back, as he waited for her to calm down while his senses are alert for any suspicious movement or sound in the night. Angel and Belle had stationed themselves on his right and left side, their wands out and stance ready for any possibility.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but only five minutes in reality, Hermione released her hold on his robes and slowly stood up. He followed suit, dusting his pants as he did so, and caught the gadget that Angel tossed back to him. He faced Hermione and looked at her face, looking for signs that she can go through with the mission, that she's alright.

"Let's go," she quietly, her eyes shining with determination, masking the uncertainty that he senses in her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, grasping her arm and peering more closely to her face.

She looked at him in the eye and said, "I want to do it. I have to do it."

He nodded at her then faced Angel and Belle who had positioned themselves at their back the moment Hermione stood up.

"Thirty paces," he told them. "Starting in… Birmingham," he added after checking his locator.

He glanced at Hermione then grabbed her left hand, and together they Disapparated…

~*~

…To Apparate in Birmingham, where they saw who they thought was Drimvle, standing atop a tower, obviously waiting for them. She hadn't seen them yet, and he took it as opportunity to discreetly pour the potion they had brought on her shoes. He took out the vial, uncapped up, and then whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa," carefully directing it towards her direction. The vial is near enough to her shoes that he can already tip it over, but he wants to be sure, when a red jet of light sped towards him.

"Protego," Hermione shouted, her wand pointing at him.

He lost connection with the vial as he fell backwards when it hit him, the spell minimized to only a tenth of its force by Hermione's Shield Charm. He kept his eyes on the vial as it dropped on the enemy's shoes, its contents spilling out, before he landed roughly on his backside.

"Drake!" Hermione cried out, as she hurriedly knelt as his side, her eyes shining with worry as he searched for any sign that he had been hurt.

"I'm ok," he told her, reaching for the locator in his robe. "The potion's taking effect. Her signal flickered before stabilizing in Cambridge," he informed her as she helped him stand up.

"Cambridge," he repeated, a little louder than before, then he took her hand again and disappeared.

~*~

"I've been waiting for you," a woman's voice spoke up from behind them. They whipped around and saw her several feet away, wand raised and a menacing gleam in her eyes. It was a good thing that they have their wands ready.

"Lestrange," Hermione spoke with a definite bite on that one word.

Bellatrix Lestrange faced her with fury in her eyes. "Don't you say my name again, you filthy Mudblood!" she said furiously as she made a slashing movement with her wand.

"Protego," he shouted, this time, as he tried to block Hermione from the spell, at the same time protecting him and her with the charm.

"Don't fall behind," Bellatrix taunted as she Disapparated.

He had fallen to his knees from the impact of the spell, his hands braced on the ground as support, and his breath came in gasps.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out for the second time that night and dropped to his side. She gripped his shoulders and peered at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Belle and Angel came running towards them from their hiding place.

"Curar," Belle whispered, pointing her wand at him.

When his breathing returned to normal and he could already stand up on his own, the tears on Hermione's eyes promptly fell down on her cheeks and without much warning, she hugged him tightly. He felt as if she wouldn't let him go.

"Never do that again, you hear?" she mumbled against his shirt. "I swear, if you put yourself in danger again, I'll…" she didn't continue as she just quietly sobbed, tightening her hold on him.

"Hush… I'm alright," he told her, as he rubbed his hands on her arms. Trying to soothe her, he said teasingly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on me."

The reaction he got was a resounding slap on the cheek.

"Do you know how much that scared me?" she demanded. "I thought you were going to die! I thought I wouldn't have to see that same spell that almost killed me years ago in the same lifetime! When she slashed her wand, I thought it would be the end of me this time… Then you threw yourself between us and received her attack! Merlin! My heartbeat almost stopped at that instant… If it weren't for that Shield Charm, you'd be lying on the ground right now and I…"

He kissed her. It was the only way he knew to shut her up. He had intended it to be short but when she started to respond, he lost all train of thought and proceeded to kiss her fully, delving deeper into her mouth that she clung to him. He almost forgot that Angel and Belle are there, watching them… That they are on a mission… Almost… and he had to stop before he completely do.

He kissed her forehead as she sagged against him, not releasing her hold on him.

"I don't care if I die on this mission," he whispered gruffly. "As long as you don't."

She looked up to him with that chocolate eyes of hers.

"What about me?" she asked quietly. "Did you think of what I'd feel if you died?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, touching his forehead against hers.

"You should be," she answered with a smile.

"Um, sir?"

He turned his head to look at Belle, who was trying hard to look at everything but him. Remembering where they are, he reluctantly released Hermione and fished up the locator from his pocket.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw where Lestrange had headed.

"The Ministry of Magic," he told them, and he heard a sharp intake of air from Hermione. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand in answer and said, "Let's go."

He nodded and with that, they appeared at the top of the ruined building that hides the office of the Ministry, a few feet from Lestrange.

"Lestrange," he drawled, making Bellatrix turn around quickly to face them.

"How did you manage it?" she asked them, as they slowly spread out, increasing the distance between them, forming a triangle with Bellatrix as the apex.

"Managed what?" Hermione asked, wand pointing at her.

"Don't talk to me, Mudblood!" she spat out, before turning her head towards him again. "Following me."

"You forget who you're dealing with," he answered her with a smirk.

"Why you-"

"Tarantallegra!" Hermione shouted.

Bellatrix barely had time to react as she hastily screamed, "Protego!"

"Relashio," he attacked next, sending a set of firey sparks towards her direction before she had time to recover from Hermione's spell.

Some of the sparks reached her robes, as she tried to diffuse those that come near her skin, and bore holes on it.

Bellatrix looked at them in contempt, before forming a triumphant smile. She disappeared for a few seconds from their sight, before reappearing, her image flickering before them, and then steadied. She had her hand on her head and a confused look on her face.

"It seems you've got something more up on your sleeves," she said disbelievingly, shaking her head at them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better than to infuriate me."

He ignored her threat and instead, started asking questions.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, at the same time, sending her another set of firey sparks.

She dodged the sparks as she sent her own. "To revive him, of course."

"Bola fuego," Hermione casted, creating a huge ball of fire towards Bellatrix. "But he's dead."

"Agua muro," and a wall of water rose, extinguishing the fireball. "The dead can be resurrected."

"How?" he asked. And then, "Espiga acero," sending sharp steel spikes in her direction.

"Impedimenta." She reacted too late, as one spike already grazed her arm, giving her a deep wound that started bleeding. "Why should I tell you?"

"You shouldn't have bothered trying to revive Voldemort," Hermione told her. "Abrir," pointing her wand at the wound, causing for it to open wider and bleed more.

Bellatrix gasped in pain as she grabbed her arm. "Play time is over," she said in a steely voice. "It's time for you to die, missy," she told Hermione. "Rayo!" And a beam of light struck the ground inches from where Hermione is standing.

Hermione backed up slowly, as Bellatrix continued her assault and advanced towards her,

"Silencio," he shouted.

That didn't deter her however, as Bellatrix continued sending beams of light to Hermione.

Not knowing what else to do, he continued sending spells over to Bellatrix as he tried to keep an eye on where Hermione is going.

But Bellatrix merely deflected his attacks with a weak Shield Charm as she continued attacking Hermione.

She's good, he had to give her that. But she has to be stopped.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, at the same time Bellatrix silently mouthed, "Crucio."

He watched Bellatrix slump on the ground and that's when he heard her scream.

"Draco…"

He turned his head in time to see Hermione topple backwards…

And fall.

Last Notes: If memory serves me right, that "slash of the wand" thing was done to Hermione in OotP by some guy and that's when she received a major wound on her head. Then, the office of the Ministry is hiding in a ruined building. I'm just basing these from my memory as my book is on loan. I'll correct them if they're wrong as soon as I get my hands on book again. :)

__

Curar means to heal in Spanish. I'm not sure of the order of some of the words I used since I don't know any Spanish. I just looked them up from the dictionary here at home as I wanted to use my own, erm, spells, instead of borrowing from other authors. ^^;

Lastly… I've been told that it was a bit too fluffy. What do you think?

And oh… Some of you might wonder why Hermione and Draco didn't attack Bellatrix at the same time. I've thought about it while I wrote that scene and came to the conclusion that since, they're playing the good guys, they'd take turns. *lolz* But honestly, that was just easier to write.

Thanks for reading and please do leave a review.


	6. Impossible Reality: Aftermath

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: Am I fast? Or am I fast? *lolz* I already had this started when I finished the last chapter and I finished this quite quickly so… here it is… the second to the last chapter of my fic. Yeah… it is short but the events went on pretty quickly so, that's alright. :)

I realized that I'm making my readers confused when I took down the _Prologue_ chapter of this story and by not uploading an explanatory note before the last chapter. Sorry…

Anyways, a bit more fluff here as Draco and Hermione realize their feelings for each other.

Disclaimers: Hohum… Nope, Draco is not mine (though I wish Tom Felton was *lolz*) and neither are Hermione, Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, and the Grangers. They're all JK Rowling's creations. Also, I used one of Julie Garwood's quotes from her novel _Ransom_, which was said by Brodick. (sweet…)

**__**

Aftermath

The first thing that she saw was a white ceiling, then white walls, and an open window with white curtains. Turning her head slightly, she saw someone's head resting on the side of her bed. A male blonde head.

__

Draco.

She felt herself smile as her hand tried to reach and touch his hair. Suddenly, her head pounded as she saw flashbacks and she closed her eyes, a groan escaping from her lips.

"Mine," someone said, as a hand clasped hers and another brushed the hair on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Draco leaning towards her.

"You're awake," he said, relief heard in his voice.

She smiled at him and patted the space on her bed. He sat down and helped her sit, propping the pillows behind her.

"What happened?" she asked him, remembering the hazy scenes she saw earlier.

His face sombered as he recounted the events that led her to her current state.

"You've been sleeping for two days," he started. "We worried you wouldn't wake. Lestrange hit you with the Cruciatus curse. But it was weak because she wasn't able to say it out loud. You… you fell from the top of the building of the Ministry. Angel caught you.

"When he did, you were shaking so badly but your eyes were close. Belle said the counter-curse but you still wouldn't open your eyes. We rushed you here at St. Mungo's," he related, and finished with a sigh.

"When you fell, I thought I was going to lose you," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"But you didn't," she whispered, leaning into his touch.

She looked at him and her breath was caught in her throat. His grey eyes looked back at her with warmth… and something else much deeper that she couldn't decipher. His blond hair was messy as if he hadn't combed it in days. The buttons of his black shirt was unbuttoned. And then she realized that he hasn't left her side all the times she was unconscious.

Tears started gathering at her eyes as she said, "You haven't left."

His finger caught the first tear that fell.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be alright," he told her.

She nodded.

"Now that I am, what are you going to do?"

He smirked.

"This," and he lowered his head towards hers, capturing his lips with his own.

He kissed her softly, gently, teasing her, until she couldn't take it anymore she grew bold. She touched her tongue on his lips, timidly at first, probing, testing, and he got the message as he began to kiss her deeply. She felt her heart beat wildly as his tongue sank into her mouth and stroked with hers. He was kissing her thoroughly, telling her without words how much he wants her and she was responding to him the same way, her passion equaling his.

He tore his mouth away from hers and began trailing kisses on her face, then down her neck. They were breathing deeply and he leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you," she heard herself whisper.

Startled at what she had just said, she clamped her hand over her mouth as Draco lifted his head and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"I… I said… that… I…" she stammered, when the door flew open and the Weasleys, Harry, and her parents came in.

"You're awake!" Ginny shrieked happily.

Draco pulled away from her and stood up. He fixed himself and silently strode towards the door as everyone gathered around her bed. She smiled at them and answered their questions as she dimly heard Draco and Ron speak to one another.

"You better go home and rest," Ron commented as she was leaned on the wall when Draco walked past him.

"I'll be back," he answered him.

"Sleep soundly first," Ron repeated. "You look like hell." And he walked towards her bed and joined in the chaos.

Draco, on the other hand, glanced back at her, before he finally went out.

~*~

She was falling into an endless tunnel, the darkness closing in on her. She tried to scream for help, but no words came out. She started thrashing, fighting to get out of her pending doom… when a hand touched her brow gently and someone whispered soothing words that calmed her down.

"Shhh… It's alright. I'm here," it said.

Breathing deeply, she slowly opened her eyes, the light blinding her for a few seconds, before her eyesight adjusted. She realized that it was just a dream. Turning her head slightly, she saw the person who had soothed her nerves and drove away her nightmare.

It was Draco.

Malfoy.

The person she though she would hate forever, who became the person that she'll love for eternity.

Frowning, she turned away from him. She does not want to discuss her sudden revelation to him right now. It was the least of her concerns at the moment. Besides, she knows that he does not love her. He has just grown accustomed to having her around. He may be fond of her now, but he'll never love her.

"What?" his voice interrupted her thoughts. "You hate me again?"

"Yes," she answered as if it should have been obvious. But inside, she wanted to shout No! and smack him for asking such a ludicrous question.

"Really?" he said so softly that she wanted to hug him and take back her answer. "Why won't you look at me?"

"'Cause I don't want to," she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to, alright," she snapped at him as she briefly looked at him before turning her back against him again.

"Mine…"

"Don't call me that!"

He sighed. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. Our mission's over so we have nothing more to say to each other."

"Don't be stubborn!"

"Who's being stubborn?!"

She was looking at him now and they were glaring at each other. _Just like before._ She almost teared up at the thought.

"Look…"

She lied on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Will you listen to me?"

"I'm listening."

"Then look at me."

"I don't have to look at you because I use my ears when I listen, not my eyes."

He exhaled loudly and said, "Just look at me and tell me that you don't love me… that you were just caught in the moment… then I'll leave."

He was giving her a way out. But as she slowly turned to look at him, she couldn't find it in herself to lie to him. As her tears started welling up, she turned on the other side, curled up, and whispered, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because… I love you."

She felt him sit on the bed and she inched away from him. But apparently, he had other thoughts as he suddenly gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

"Marry me."

"What?!" she asked as she pushed herself from him to look at him.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You must still be sleepy."

"Frankly, I've only had about three hours of undisturbed sleep but I've never felt more awake in my entire life."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe I am."

"Then, why are you asking me that?"

"Because you've made your commitment to me when you told me you love me. Nothing else matters. You're mine now. Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you go?"

She was stunned at what he said. But she's not going to give in just because of that short, but sweet speech.

"No," she said, as she got off his lap and sat on the bed.

"No?" he echoed.

"No," she repeated firmly.

"Why not?"

"You don't love me."

"Says who?"

She tried a different tactic. "It's too fast."

"Then we'll take it slow."

She tried another one. "You're going to have to court me first."

"Then I will."

"Then you're going to love me."

"I already do."

She snorted at that and scoffed at the idea.

Then he suddenly smirked.

"Malfoys always get what they want," he stated. "Especially _this_ Malfoy."

And as if to emphasize his point, he kissed her. She resisted at first, but she's unable to resist for too long and just when she started to respond, he broke off the kiss. Then, he grinned triumphantly at her, before ordering her to go back to sleep and tucking her in.

~*~

He was right. Malfoys _do_ get what they want. But, she wasn't about to tell him that. Frankly, he already had her when he told her that he's not going to let her go. But, she's insecure… and scared. After all, this _is_ a Malfoy we're talking about. The one who strutted in Hogwarts and looked down at everyone, especially on Muggle-borns. However, he's also the one who makes her heart race and her skin tingle, and the one willing to risk his life for her.

He was persistent, patient, and over-all charming. He still has that arrogant side, though. He'd tease her endlessly that she had fallen for him for the longest time now, that she's unable to resist the Malfoy charm. But, he's shown her a different side, too.

He is actually interested in the Muggle way of life, on how Muggles live without magic, much like Ron's dad. And when she tells him that, he'd just glare at her then he'd abruptly change the topic. He's really open-minded, too, when he relented that they watch what the Muggles call a movie one time and saw _Kate and Leopold_. He had admitted that he liked it but he wasn't about to repeat it any time soon.

He's every bit the romantic also, but shows it in a very different way. He had bullied her to going to Paris with him and insisted that he's there on business when she told him he's being sweet one night while having a candlelight dinner outside her balcony, facing the Eiffel Tower. He had summoned her to Venice and told her that he needs her expertise on Muggles in a decision he is about to make, but instead of expounding on that subject, he regaled her with tidbits of the Magical History of Venice, while they toured the city riding on a gondola. And when he gives her a book, he'd just shrug and say that he hasn't seen it in her collection yet.

What was surprising was how deep their conversation can get, and how open they can be with one another. He told her how envious he was of her relationship with Harry and Ron. She told him how fascinating it must be to be surrounded by magic his entire life. He told her how much he wanted to go against his father when he was still alive. She told him how scared she was when the Final Battle happened. He told her how he actually respected her in Hogwarts but couldn't talk to him civilly because of how he was brought up and because of his father's spies. She told him how his head of House always gets on her nerves.

~*~

__

Four months later…

"Why won't you just accept it?"

"This is the twentieth book you've given me."

"So? Who's counting?"

"I am," she snapped.

"Just take it."

"I don't want to."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Then just take it," he repeated.

She sighed. She just can't seem to win an argument when Draco and a book are involved. Or rather, she can't win anything when it concerns Draco's gift-giving.

"Fine… Thanks," she said, as she flopped on the sofa and began flipping the pages.

He sat down on the other end of the seat, to which she promptly grabbed a pillow, placed it on his lap, and laid her head on it. He gently stroked her head as she read, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand clasping hers.

He was lulling her to sleep with his stroking. She put the book down on the tale and shifted her head for a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and was slowly drifting to sleep when he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

Her eyes flew open and she lied on her back and looked at him.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

He frowned at her and answered, "No. Why?"

"Nothing," and she turned on her side again.

She wasn't feeling sleepy anymore as she mulled over at his answer. She's quite positive that she heard him say those three little words. It was said so softly that she wasn't sure if she heard right so she had to ask him. But he denied it and now she wasn't so certain.

__

But if he did say it, why would he deny it? Her head spun as she tried to think of his reasons. So, she closed her eyes and slowly, she felt that sleep would soon consume her when she heard it again, more softly this time.

"I love you."

Her heart leapt and she bolted upright. She twisted around to face him and she hugged him tightly.

With tears starting to fall from her eyes, she whispered, "Yes."

"What?" he asked as he gently pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

Smiling, she answered shakily as she placed a hand on his cheek, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Last notes: I know that the movie _Kate and Leopold_ was shown in the late 2001 but… let's just pretend that it was shown much, much earlier in London… say, around July or August? ^^; Because I really liked this movie and I thought that this movie would make Draco like this part of Muggle life… which is watching movies! *lolz*

And… I like the last part of this chapter. I think it was sweet. But that's just me. What do you think?

Lastly… Thanks for reading and please do leave a review. :)


	7. Impossible Reality

****

Impossible Reality

Author's Notes: At long last, the end of my first HP fic. After a lot of modifications, prolonged staring in space, colorful imaginations, Shift-F7, scratch papers, boring classes, and a lot more, I've completed this short story, where enemies formed civil associations with one another, and where foes fall in love. There may be a few loose strings but as that is not the focus of my story, I am not inclined to include it here.

This is where the supposed prologue appears as the epilogue of the story, for those of you who have read this before chapter five (Falling) was uploaded. The characters in the last two chapters, especially the previous one, may have been acting a little bit OOC. I tried hard not to make it so. This one, too, may have a bit of OOCness. Pardon me.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who read my fic. Those who have read this when it first came out, and for those who read this when the last chapters came out.

A big thank you to: Don't have 1 yet! (cherryskitz2277), Jo12, Candicane, Sabriel41, Oh-Dear, Imperfectionist ;D, Purple Spotted Hedwig, Headmaster Cromwell, Isabel-Evelyn, avri, Wingzo727, Sila-chan, Cateyes1992, hprwhgdmke, Pyrope, malfoy-obsessions, and Spaced Out Space Cadet.

And, special thanks to the following people for being my friends and for encouraging me to continue. To saj aneri, angkat14, hydee, and Shulltiger for supporting me and my fic. *dabs eyes* Joke! *lolz*

Lastly, a few notes before reading. The first part is a bit complicated, well, not really as you'd get it once you read it. Underlined words are Draco's thoughts. Normal text are Hermione's thoughts. **Bold paragraphs are the main story.** _Italicized words are the lyrics of the song._

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters are Joanne Katherine Rowling's own work. The songs _You're my you_ and _I feel for you_ are owned by the local singers here namely Nyoy Volante and Kyla, respectively.

**__**

Impossible Reality

__

After two months…

I'm gonna be late… I'm gonna be late…

Where is she? She's supposed to be here by now.

****

People from all-over came. A few Muggles and a lot of Magical people gathered together for a joyous occasion. Family, friends, previous enemies, professors, colleagues, some ghosts and magical creatures flocked in St. Peter's Basilica, which have been closed from tourists for the occasion.

A tall, pale, blonde male paced back and forth at the entrance of the basilica. He occasionally glances at the driveway, then to the guests, and he'd continue pacing.

"Malfoy," someone had called, and he turned around to see Harry Potter walking towards him, with Ronald Weasley in tow.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked in an irritated voice.

"Don't panic. She'll come," Harry assured him.

"Who said that I'm panicking?" he asked incredulously.

"Could have fooled me," Ron muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Weasley," Draco snapped. "She's never been late before," he stated resignedly.

"Understand that this is not any ordinary day," Harry reminded him.

"She's supposed to be prompt on a day such as this," he countered.

Harry laughed and then he slapped Draco's back.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. She'll show up. Just like Ginny did," he said, and with that, he and Ron went inside.

Where is she? Is she already having second thoughts?

I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!

****

It was five o'clock, supposedly the start of the ceremony. But the bride hasn't arrived yet and the procession is already starting.

Where is she?

****

The groom had started walking down the aisle, followed by his mother and uncle.

They're starting! Is my hair alright? Will he like my dress?

****

It's the matron of honor's turn to walk. Ginny Weasley, already four months pregnant, kissed the bride's cheek before walking.

And now, Lavender Brown began to sing the groom's song for the bride.

__

Every Romeo has a Juliet  
Wishful thinkers have their stars

Please let her be here…

****

The doors opened and the bride slowly walked down the aisle.

That song…

__

Hopeless romantics each have a lovesong  
Played on their guitars  
But you, you're everything  
This foolish heart can ever define

She's here... She came.

****

The guests all stood on their feet as they watched the bride make her way towards the groom.

__

Every wish, every dream  
Every prayer come true  
I feel so blessed to call you mine

She's… beautiful.

Oh… my…

****

The crowd watched as they listened to the song that's making the bride's eyes glisten, and half of the women dab their eyes.

She must be the angel sent to save me.

__

You're my you, even more  
No one else I'll adore

How could he have fallen for me?

__

You're my you, in my mind  
Simply one of a kind

I'm… Muggle-born.

__

You're the one who never fails to brighten my day  
My princess in every fairy tale

How can I deserve such goodness in my bleak life?

****

The bride looks up to face her husband-to-be, as he offers his hand and she takes it. Together, they stand side-by-side, ready to say their vows.

__

You're my morning 'till night  
Such a beautiful sight  
You're my you

****

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger…"

~*~

The sound of tinkling glasses filled the hall as the guests tapped their glasses to which the newly-weds promptly shared a kiss. A round of applause and cheers followed as the couple broke their kiss.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the newly-weds to dance their first dance as husband and wife, to the tune of the bride's choice of song."

Another round of applause broke out as Draco slowly led Hermione to the dance floor as the first notes of the song sounded. He slowly guided her to him, as his arm wrapped around her waist, and she laid her hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed to the music, when the lyrics of the song came in.

"Is it true?" Draco asked, a hint of laughter heard in his voice.

Hermione cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"What?"

"That when we first met, your world looked brighter?" he was grinning mischievously at her.

"Hmmm… as a matter of fact, yes," she answered seriously.

Draco's face faulted as Hermione continued.

"You see, you made my life close to hell. So I'd say, it _is_ bright because of the fires blazing and…"

She was cut off as his laughter sounded across the room. She grinned at him and shook her head at his gullibility.

Once his laughter died down, his face sobered and he posed a request to her.

"Sing for me," he said, touching his cheek against her forehead.

"I feel for you. I mean I truly love you. In my heart and in my soul, you are my love, you are my own. I feel for you. I mean I'll always love you. Because to me you are a dream come true…" she sang softly to his ear, as they swayed to the rhythm of the music and were dimly aware that other coupled have joined in.

**__**

Epilogue

The night was clear. Thousands of stars glittered in the sky. The reflected light of the moon glowed in the dark, illuminating the figure of a woman on a balcony. She wore an iridescent white nightgown under a flowing silk robe. Her soft curls were ruffled by the breeze and her barefoot toes curled with the sudden coldness.

Pulling her robe tighter, she leaned on the railing and stared at the sky as memories flash through her mind. Events, persons, things ran in a movie in her head, of years long ago and recent ones. She remembered of how she ended in this position. Back then, back in her school days, she would have slapped any person who would have dared imagining her in this situation. But now, she would just smile and say that she can't think of being anywhere else.

The day had been like a dream. People from allover came. Family, friends, acquaintances, former professors, superiors, and some magical creatures attended. She wore a spaghetti-strapped long white dress under a heavily beaded lace gown. Her hair was piled up, adorned with a tiara and a few face-framing tendrils. Her veil covered her made-up face and concentrating eyes as she looked at her husband-to-be who stood near the altar, waiting for his bride.

Another breeze blew and the woman decided that getting sick was not in her plans of having the perfect honeymoon so she turned and walked towards the glass door to the bedroom. She slipped in the space she left open and surveyed the room, as she had not really seen it the first time when they arrived earlier.

White curtains and draperies rippled as the wind swept through the room. An ornate wardrobe and a dressing table are the only other furniture in the room, aside from the bed and the chaise lounge outside, with intricate carvings of intertwined vines and roses, whose cherry-colored varnish was a big contrast to the cream-colored walls. The four-poster queen-sized bed is in the same color and with the same carvings of the other furniture, with two layers of curtains, white silk and lace, hanging on the rosebud covered rod. On one side of the bed, the silk curtain was tied to one of the posts, giving a glimpse of what lies on the bed. Pillows of different sizes covered in the same white silk as the curtains in disarray, blending in with the rumpled quilt that was tossed on one side, almost completely covering a sleeping form.

Her husband.

A smile was caught on her lips as her eyes settled on that sleeping man. His hair was brushed to one side, revealing a face wreathed in peace, and satisfaction. He stirred and twisted, his right arm reaching the other side of the bed, showing bare broad shoulders and slightly muscled arms. When he reached nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and found her watching him.

"I thought you ran away," came his sleepy drawl, as he propped himself on the pillows he rearranged so he could look fully on her.

"I would have," she said, as she slid the glass door behind and started towards him, "if it were about three years ago." She stopped on the edge of the bed and lifted the lacy hangings behind her. "But now," she continued softly, her eyes meeting his gaze, "I'm staying," she finished with a smile.

"Why three years ago?" he asked, pulling her to him.

She raised an eyebrow at him before twisting and pulling the comforter towards them. "You have that, um, nickname for me, remember? It's…"

He kissed her quickly on the lips before she could utter that word.

"But I don't call you that anymore," he said, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Besides," he continued, the smile turning mischievous, "you also have a special name for me which is…"

It was her turn to silence him with a kiss. And she was very thorough with it, as if to make them forget, again, the past that happened years ago.

"We were immature then," she concluded seconds later, as she turned to curl in front of him.

He wrapped his right arm to her waist and held her close. His left arm pillowed her head as he immersed himself on the scent of her hair.

"Yes," he agreed. "But that was in the past," he said, stroking her arm while fumbling with the knot of her robe.

"Uh-huh," she muttered. She twisted in her place until she was facing him again. "I'm glad we turned out this way," she told him with a smile.

"This would have never been if it weren't for that assignment," he said, as he finally undid the knot and is now working on easing the robe off her.

When she realized what he had been doing, and his intent, she shook her head with a grin.

"You still are impossible, you know."

"I know," he answered smiling.

"But I love you, despite that."

"And I you."

Sealing that with a kiss, he reached out for a string and the silk curtains fell down.

**__**

FIN

Last notes: For those of you familiar with the song _I feel for you_, you'd say that that's not a danceable song. I know… But I just think that the lyrics are quite appropriate for what Hermione's feelings for Draco are.

Thank you for reading! And please leave a review. =D


End file.
